


I fall in love just a little ol’ little bit (Every day with someone new)

by iknewhim, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, Kissing, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex, bringing in a third (and a fourth), in all my fics Kent likes Grey’s Anatomy lmao, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewhim/pseuds/iknewhim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: “Hey,” Kent said softly, breathlessly. They couldn’t kiss, not yet, but Jack reached across and gently wrapped his fingers around Kent’s, and Kent grinned at him.“Hey.” Jack studied Kent intently, taking in how much slimmer he looked. The Aces and the Falconers had both been knocked out of the playoffs, and it hurt so sharply that Jack felt like he hadn’t breathed properly, not until Kent had called him and invited him to Vegas.Kent started the car and pulled out of the pick up zone, but as he waited behind a bright yellow minivan, he glanced at Jack. “Are you sure about this? About meeting--”“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”





	I fall in love just a little ol’ little bit (Every day with someone new)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I fall in love just a little ol’ little bit (Every day with someone new)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817899) by [iknewhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewhim/pseuds/iknewhim). 



> This was a gift for me, so of course I recorded it <3 thank you so much!

[Stream or download from my site](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/i-fall-in-love-just-a-little-ol-little-bit-every-day-with-someone-new/)


End file.
